Living a Lie Book Two: A Quest for Answers
by The Unheard Song
Summary: Sequel to Ignorance is Bliss. After being attacked by rogues at the Gathering, the Clans are recovering and starting to wonder, who are these cats? How can we stop them? Only three cats can find the answers. While Nightpaw and Streampaw continue to have foretelling dreams, Hawkpaw's are being blocked by something. Revealing the secret that surrounds them may be the only solution.
1. Prologue & Allegiances

**Hi, guys! Welcome to the prologue of Book Two! I'm so excited :D here are some replies to the reviews I got yesterday for Book One.**

**Numbuh 227: Thank you! You'll just have to wait and find out :3 thanks for reviewing and I can't wait to read the next chapter of your fanfic!**

**Nayeli Kigaliss: Thanks (: hope you like it!**

**ShadowSpazz: Really? Thank you, that means a lot! :D**

**Here are the prologue and allegiances! C: On with the new book!**

xxx

PROLOGUE

_A cool breeze ruffled Leafpool's pelt_ and she sighed, turning away from the forest and gazing across the meadows. Wildflowers bobbed in the wind and a few apprentices pounced on butterflies as they flew by. The sun warmed her fur and not a cloud dotted the sheet of blue overhead. Leafpool had every reason to be happy, but she wasn't.

A flame-colored tom sat down beside her, not saying anything, but providing Leafpool the presence she needed. "Everything is so hard right now. These rogues just killed ten Clan cats during a Gathering, and I have no way of knowing what they want and why they did it." She glanced up at the tom. "What am I going to do, Firestar? I'm the cat responsible for warning—"

"Leafpool, you shouldn't worry so much." Firestar narrowed his eyes in the wind. "If you have no way of figuring out what these cats want with the Clans, then why are you fretting so much?"

"It's not that simple!" Leafpool growled. "I can't enter the dreams of one of the apprentices that I'm trying to communicate with. His dreams are being blocked by something else."

Firestar bristled. "Could it be the Dark Forest?"

"I don't know. I suppose." She sighed. "But since the battle with the Dark Forest, they've pretty much left the Clans alone. Something else is blocking his dreams."

"Whatever it is, StarClan is more powerful," Firestar assured his daughter. "I'm sure we'll be able to overcome it eventually."

Leafpool shook her head. "He hasn't even received the prophecy."

Firestar's green eyes widened. "One of the cats that is supposed to save the Clans from destruction doesn't know the prophecy yet?"

"I don't know how to get it to him!" Leafpool sighed. "If one of his sisters tells him, he won't believe her. He's a very skeptical, ambitious cat. I'm not even sure he would believe it if I myself came down from the skies and told him in a dream."

"What if you sent a dream to the leader and medicine cat?" Firestar suggested. "Perhaps they'd be able to decipher the prophecy and figure out that this cat is part of it."

"I can't." Leafpool shook her head. "When Spottedleaf assigned this to me, she said only the cats involved may know the prophecy."

Firestar draped his tail over his daughter's back. "We'll figure it out, okay? Don't worry. We'll figure it out as a Clan."

Leafpool nodded, but still wasn't so sure.

xxx

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: **Smokestar-** dark gray tom with thick fur and blue eyes.

Deputy:** Brackenclaw-** golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Hawkpaw_

Medicine Cat: **Pebblefur-** gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Streampaw_

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Snowstorm-** large white tom with dark blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

**Splashfur-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Robinwing-** brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and chest.

_Apprentice, Shadepaw _

**Willowbreeze-** pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Mousefoot-** gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Emberpaw_

**Graystream-** gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Blazepaw_

**Larchwing-** tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice, Stormpaw_

**Flowerpetal-** ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Ripplewind-** dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Mallowpaw_

**Flamefeather-** dark ginger tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

**Rainpool-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Poppyleaf-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors or medicine cat)

**Stormpaw-** dark gray tom with blue eyes.

**Blazepaw-** dark ginger tom with green eyes.

**Emberpaw-** dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**Hawkpaw-** large gray tom with ice-blue eyes.

**Streampaw-** gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Nightpaw-** black she-cat with white paws.

**Shadepaw-** dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Minnowpaw-** silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Mallowpaw-** gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Quailfeather-** brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Brackenclaw's kits: Owlkit and Birchkit.

**Berrywhisker-** cream-colored she-cat with pale green eyes; mother of Ripplewind's kits: Rowankit, Mintkit, and Drizzlekit.

**Applefrost-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Oakfoot's unborn kits.

Kits: (less than six moons old)

**Owlkit-** golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Birchkit-** brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Rowankit-** cream-colored tom with blue eyes.

**Mintkit-** gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Drizzlekit-** gray-and-white tom with blue eyes.

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Dustclaw-** large pale gray tom with green eyes; retired early due to injured leg.

**Wingfeather-** longhaired white-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Ferntail-** dark brown tabby tom with a short tail and green eyes.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader:** Brindlestar-** brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy:** Eaglefeather-** large pale gray tom with dark blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

Medicine Cat: **Clovergaze-** light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

_Apprentice, Petalpaw_

WINDCLAN

Leader:** Tawnystar-** tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy:**Sleetfur-** small white tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat:** Duskshadow-** dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Seedfur_

RIVERCLAN

Leader:** Swiftstar-** black and white tom with dark blue eyes.

Deputy:** Dawncloud-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:** Rushingstream-** blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**Riddle-** black and silver tom with blue eyes; loner.

**Mist-** silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; loner.

**Claw-** large dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; leader of the Hidden Claws.

**Talon-** large black and white tom with amber eyes; second-in-command of the Hidden Claws.

**Ruby-** small russet-colored she-cat with green eyes; loner.

**Snowcap-** large white tom with blue eyes; loner.

**Peach-** light ginger she-cat with blue eyes; loner.

xxx

**Okay, I know the prologue seriously sucked and it's like less than 500 words, but I had a hard time coming up with something to put in it. I'm sorry! Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey everyone! Here's chappie uno! Sorry it's up so late. By the way, I'm not going to be continuously checking the reviews, follows, and favorites for Book One anymore. So basically if you review Book One, I won't be replying to your review in this book. I'll only be replying to the reviews in this book.**

**Nayeli Kigaliss: I'm not going to give anything away, but don't worry! We'll figure out what's going on in Hawkpaw's mind very soon. (; Thanks for following and favorite-ing this fanfic!**

**Shadow Spazz: Thank you! c: Glad you liked it. Thanks for favorite-ing!**

**This chapter takes place a quarter moon/one week after chapter 24 in the first book. So Nightpaw, Streampaw, and Hawkpaw have been apprentices for almost two moons. Hope you enjoy!**

xxx

CHAPTER ONE

"_Show me your hunter's crouch."_

_Riddle_ dropped low to the ground, his ears swiveled forward and eyes wide.

"Very good!" Streampaw praised. "Your hunting skills are coming along very well."

Riddle purred and sat back up. "Streampaw, if only your Clan was allowed to hunt beyond your scent marks. Prey is much more abundant there than here. Mist and I are well-fed, but you look hungry."

Streampaw's belly growled, as though agreeing with him. "I wish we could, too. But we don't know what's out there. For all we know, that's where the rogues live."

"Actually, their scent lessens the further you go," Riddle mewed.

Streampaw sighed. "I just truly wonder where they live. We constantly smell them, and they suddenly appear at a Gathering, but no cat has actually seen them in the territory. It's so strange." She touched his shoulder with her tail-tip. "I wish you and Mist were safe out here."

Riddle said nothing for a moment, and then murmured, "I wish we could be in ThunderClan."

Streampaw widened her eyes. "Me, too. But Smokestar would never allow a cat outside ThunderClan to join the Clan. I don't even think he would let a kit in." She paused. "It's not fair! Just because you're not Clanborn doesn't mean you don't deserve to be safe."

"It is all right," Riddle assured her. "I would rather be living out here in the forest than in a Clan that doesn't accept me."

Streampaw shook her head. "That's what I'm saying. They _should_ accept you. You're a cat just like any of us."

"What does he have against cats outside ThunderClan?" Riddle asked. "Why does he not accept others?"

Streampaw shrugged. "There was a leader many, many seasons ago named Firestar, who was actually a kittypet."

"Kittypet?" Riddle echoed.

"A housecat. According to Smokestar, he let in tons of loners and other kittypets until almost the entire Clan had little to no ThunderClan blood. Smokestar says that this was the weakest, most shameful time in ThunderClan history." Streampaw remembered her father telling her and her siblings that story a long time ago, back when they were just kits.

Riddle tilted his head. "Perhaps he was right. Perhaps only Clanborn cats should be in a Clan."

"But you're already a great hunter," Streampaw pointed out. "You have what it takes to be a warrior." She glanced up at the sky. "It's already almost dawn! I've got to get back to camp."

"Goodbye," Riddle called. Streampaw waved her tail as she turned and hurried back to camp.

xxx

"Hi, Streampaw."

She glanced up from sorting through herbs to see Nightpaw entering the den. "Hi, Nightpaw."

Her sister padded up to Stormpaw's nest and sat down beside it, looking at the sleeping tom. "How is he doing?"

"Oh, he's coming along well," Streampaw answered. "Pebblefur still doesn't want him putting weight on his paw yet."

Nightpaw frowned. "I wish he would hurry up and get better. I miss talking to him. It seems like every time I come in to check on him, he's sleeping!"

Streampaw felt sympathetic towards her sister. "Sleeping is the body's natural way of healing itself. Don't worry; he'll be healed in no time." She observed Nightpaw, noticing her immensely concerned expression as she watched Stormpaw sleep. "You really care about him."

Nightpaw nodded. "He's a good friend."

"I think he's more than that." Streampaw could tell that she was getting uncomfortable. "Are you in love with him?"

"No!" Nightpaw shook her head. "I haven't even known him that long. I just…" She paused, staring at him, and her gaze softened. "I think I really, really like him. And it's weird saying that, because we've only been friends for a short amount of time."

Streampaw smiled. "I think that's sweet, Nightpaw. He's a really great cat."

"I didn't realize that I felt this way until…what happened at the Gathering." Nightpaw shuddered, but didn't move her gaze from Stormpaw. Finally she snapped out of it and rose to her paws. "We're much too young, anyways." She nodded to her sister and left the den.

Streampaw watched, surprised, and noticed Stormpaw opening his eyes. He grinned at her, and she giggled. "You heard?"

Stormpaw nodded, twitching his whiskers.

"What do you think of her?"

He shrugged and closed his eyes again, his mouth still curled in a smile.

xxx

Streampaw narrowed her eyes, a cold wind buffeting her whiskers back, and turned to face the lake. Its surface was rippling and it looked dull in the dim moonlight rather than its usual glossy blackness.

_Another dream,_ she thought. _StarClan is giving me a warning!_

A faint scent reached her nose—the scent of kits. Streampaw glanced around, parting her jaws slightly in search of a stronger scent. There! It was coming from the direction of the ThunderClan camp. It was mingled with another scent, a scent that was far too familiar by then: rogue scent.

_What does this mean?_ Streampaw took a step towards the lake, noticing something floating in the moonlight. She winced as her paws hit the icy water, but she continued to wade across the pebbles until it was up to her belly. _What is it? _

From where she was standing, Streampaw could tell that it was small…and furry. It was slowly sinking into the lake. _No, wait! _It was gone, submerged, drowned.

Streampaw desperately drew in a deep breath and plunged her head under the water, spotting the sinking object a few foxlengths away from her. Through the cloudy water, she could just barely make out a head, ears, a tail…

She gasped, panting, and leapt to her paws. Relief washed over her as she realized that she was in the apprentices' den. By the faint light entering it, she could tell that it was dawn.

"Nightpaw!" Streampaw hissed, shaking her sister with her forepaws. She was still asleep, and moaned as she began to rouse.

Streampaw knew she had to tell her. "Nightpaw, wake up. I have to tell you something important!"

Nightpaw's eyelids parted revealing pools of blue, dull from sleepiness. "What is it, Streampaw? I'm exhausted; I was up all night on the moonhigh patrol—"

"I had another dream," Streampaw mewed urgently, her voice a low murmur. "I was in front of the lake, and I saw something floating on the surface. It started to sink, so I stuck my head under the water and I could just make out what it was. It was a kit!"

Nightpaw widened her eyes. "Do you think this is another foreshadowing dream?"

"I don't know," Streampaw admitted. "I could smell the kit, too—and rogue scent."

"What if something is going to happen to one of Berrywhisker's kits?" Nightpaw rose to her paws. "You check the nursery and make sure they're okay. I'll tell Pebblefur about your dream."

The pair raced into the clearing, Streampaw veering to the left towards the nursery. She ducked under the brambles and gave a sigh of relief when she saw all three of Berrywhisker's kits nestled at the crook of their mother's belly, asleep.

"Streampaw," Berrywhisker purred, "good to see you." She frowned when she noticed the apprentice's frightened expression. "Is something wrong?"

Streampaw didn't want to scare the queen. "Um…I just wanted to bring all the queens their favorite fresh-kill. What would you like?"

Berrywhisker smiled. "That's so thoughtful. I would like a squirrel, please."

"A vole is fine for me," Applefrost chimed in. "What would Quailfeather like, Berrywhisker? We could surely share some, since fresh-kill is so sparse right now."

Fear shot through Streampaw like lightening. Berrywhisker's kits were safe, but Quailfeather's—

A screech sounded outside the nursery. Bristling, Streampaw bolted out of the den to see the brown tabby queen pacing the clearing, her fur on end.

Brackenclaw, her mate, raced up to her. "Quailfeather, what's wrong?"

"I can't find the kits!" she wailed. "They were playing right by the warriors' den and when I looked up, they were gone!"

"Did you search the camp?" Brackenclaw was keeping a calm head as usual.

Quailfeather nodded. "I looked in every den and asked around camp, but no cat has seen them all morning. Their scent leads right to the dirt place tunnel. I checked there, too, but no luck."

Brackenclaw turned to his Clanmates. "I'm going to send out several search parties. Snowstorm, Splashfur, Robinwing, and I will each lead a group of three cats to search."

Pebblefur emerged from the medicine den, Nightpaw at his heels. "Wait! Check by the lake."

"Why?" Brackenclaw asked.

Pebblefur and Nightpaw glanced at Streampaw, and the gazes of the entire Clan shifted to her. She was unable to speak; she didn't want the whole Clan knowing that she had these dreams!

"Just do it," Nightpaw meowed, saving her sister.

Brackenclaw didn't push any further; he simply nodded. "I'm going to lead the patrol to the lake. Mousefoot, Graystream, and Flamefeather will come with me. You too, Nightpaw."

Streampaw knew he had chosen the best trackers in the Clan, along with Nightpaw to lead the way. She watched as they disappeared into the thorn tunnel, along with the other three patrols.

She remembered the dream she'd had, remembered the kit that had been sinking motionlessly into the lake. _StarClan, please don't let my dream be true!_

xxx

**Oh em gee! A cliffie! I'm soo sorry this is so late. I was pretty busy today. And aww, Storm x Night fluff! I wanted to kinda toss that in there. Hope you guys liked! Don't forget to review and have a great day/night!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm updating late AGAIN. Quick thanks to Professor Kake for following this fanfic! :D Here's chapter two!**

xxx

CHAPTER TWO

_Fear coursing through her veins, Nightpaw _followed Brackenclaw out of the camp and towards the lake. Her mind was racing, Streampaw's description of her dream echoing in her ears. _Floating on the surface…started to sink…a kit!_

"Brackenclaw?"

A tiny, quivering voice made the whole patrol skid to a stop. Brackenclaw glanced around. "Owlkit? Birchkit?"

The bushes rustled and a brown tabby kit stepped out of the branches, eyes wide with fear. Brackenclaw lunged at his son and covered him with licks. "Birchkit! Are you all right?"

Birchkit nodded. "The rogues wanted me to join their group! But…Owlkit—"

"The lake," Brackenclaw mewed, glancing at Nightpaw. She nodded. "We should hurry!"

Brackenclaw turned to Flamefeather. "Take Birchkit back to camp, please, and have him checked over by Pebblefur."

Flamefeather dipped his head, grabbed Birchkit by the scruff, and bounded back towards the camp.

The patrol was off again, heading for the lake. The scent of kits hung in the air, intertwined with rogue smell. Nightpaw felt her breaths coming out as ragged gasps, as she knew what would be waiting for them at the lake.

Finally they burst through the trees and glanced around. No cat was there.

"Owlkit?" Brackenclaw called out. There was no response. The scent of rogues was strong and fresh, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Brackenclaw turned to Nightpaw. "Are you sure he's here?"

Nightpaw nodded. "I-I think he…"

Pawsteps behind them startled the group and they spun around, claws unsheathed, waiting for a cat to emerge from the trees.

A dark ginger tom appeared. _Flamefeather!_ His eyes were filled with sorrow. "Brackenclaw, Owlkit is dead."

The deputy narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Birchkit told me the story," Flamefeather explained. "They wandered out of the camp, and were found by two rogues. The main rogue said that Owlkit was too weak to be in their group, so they…they killed him. Birchkit managed to get away."

"Where is his body?" Brackenclaw croaked, his voice overflowing with sadness.

Flamefeather's gaze shifted to the lake behind them. "Probably at the bottom of the lake by now. I'm so sorry."

Nightpaw glanced at the deputy, whose expression suddenly twisted into a snarl. "We're going to find those rogues. Flamefeather, Nightpaw, go back to camp and get reinforcements. No apprentices."

"All the warriors are out searching for the kits," Graystream pointed out.

Brackenclaw paused and his gaze softened. "Then we'll just have to chase them out. Gather up the rest of the warriors in the camp and send them here."

"Are we going to kill them?" Flamefeather demanded, kneading the thin snow with his claws.

Brackenclaw shook his head. "True warriors do not kill. Besides, killing them won't bring my son back. Now go."

Flamefeather and Nightpaw exchanged glances and took off in the direction of the camp until they reached the clearing.

While Flamefeather gathered the few remaining warriors in the camp, Nightpaw joined the other apprentices near the nursery. A thin wail was coming from the center of the apprentices, and Nightpaw guessed that they were trying to console Quailfeather.

"Nightpaw!"

Shadepaw and Hawkpaw split from the group and bounded over to her.

"Did you see the rogues?" Hawkpaw demanded. Shadepaw watched as Flamefeather left the camp with the other warriors. "Where are they going?"

Nightpaw shook her head. "We didn't see them. Flamefeather is taking the rest of the warriors to find them and chase them out of the territory."

"Poor, poor Owlkit," Shadepaw murmured. "He was so young. How is Birchkit?"

Nightpaw shrugged. "He looked fine when we found him, just shaken."

She noticed Streampaw slipping out from the medicine den and heading towards them. Nightpaw dipped her head to her littermates and raced over to her. "Streampaw, your dream—it was true."

"I know," Streampaw mewed. "Birchkit told us that the rogues…threw Owlkit's body into the lake." She shuddered. "Why would any cat want to do something so horrible?"

"It's a good thing we decided to tell Pebblefur," Nightpaw meowed. "If we hadn't, Birchkit might have died, too."

Streampaw sighed. "But we were too late for Owlkit. We can't even have a proper burial for him."

"Are you seeing a pattern with these dreams?" Nightpaw widened her eyes. "First, you had the dream about the fox traps. Then I had a dream about Fogpaw. At the half-moon meeting, you had a dream about the Gathering. But then you had a dream about this…"

Streampaw shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Well, the dream at the half-moon meeting was actually supposed to be for someone else."

"Someone else?" Nightpaw echoed. "What do you mean?"

Streampaw shrugged. "When Leafpool gave me the dream, she said it was actually for some other cat whose dreams were being blocked."

"Who could it be?" Nightpaw wondered. "Probably either Hawkpaw or Shadepaw. So the order is you, me, and then another cat whose dreams are being blocked. We're all receiving these foretelling dreams. But why? Why us?"

"Nightpaw, Streampaw."

The two she-cats glanced up to see Smokestar beckoning them into his den. Nightpaw gulped and followed her sister inside. Pebblefur was sitting beside their leader, and both their expressions were solemn.

Smokestar drew in a deep breath. "Pebblefur said that Streampaw had a foretelling dream last night. Is this true?"

Streampaw nodded. "In it, I saw a kit sinking in the lake and smelled rogues."

Smokestar glanced at Nightpaw. "And you were the one to find Fogpaw's body because of a dream you'd had."

"Y-yes," Nightpaw stammered.

"How many other dreams have you had?"

Nightpaw glanced at Streampaw, who slowly meowed, "I had dreams about the fox traps and the Gathering."

"You had a dream about the Gathering and you didn't report it to me?" Smokestar growled. "Streampaw, do you understand how many cats we lost because of that?"

Streampaw shrank back, and Nightpaw had to pity her sister.

Pebblefur leapt to his apprentice's defense. "She couldn't have known any better. What was your dream about, Streampaw?"

"I was on the island, and I saw a pair of eyes in the darkness," Streampaw mewed, her voice shaky. "I thought…I thought it meant that there was going to be a raid on the camp during the Gathering."

Smokestar's gaze softened. "If you'd told me about that dream, it would have probably only convinced me even further that they were going were planning on attacking the camp."

Streampaw visibly relaxed.

"From now on, any dreams that either of you have must be reported to both Pebblefur and me, understand?" Smokestar glanced from Streampaw to Nightpaw.

Streampaw nodded, but Nightpaw realized that she hadn't told them about the prophecy. "Smokestar, wait. We…we've had another dream."

Streampaw gazed curiously at her sister, but Nightpaw ignored her. "And…we received a prophecy."

Smokestar's ears pricked and Pebblefur widened his eyes. "All right, let's hear it."

"_Among you are three who do not belong,"_ Nightpaw began, and Streampaw joined in. _"When the sharpest claws unsheathe once again, the bird will betray, the darkness will calm, and the waters will heal."_

Both toms were silent for a few heartbeats. Finally Smokestar straightened up. "I didn't receive this prophecy. How about you, Pebblefur?"

Pebblefur shook his head, eyes wide and unblinking.

"We think that 'the darkness' is ShadowClan, and 'the waters' are RiverClan," Nightpaw explained.

Smokestar nodded. "Don't worry about it. Leave the interpretations to us." He led the apprentices out of his den. "Remember what I want you to do about your dreams."

Nightpaw and Streampaw dipped their heads and watched as Smokestar disappeared back into the den.

xxx

Shivering, Nightpaw trudged through the snow, narrowing her eyes against the icy wind that buffeted her whiskers flat against her face. She struggled to keep her eyes on the dark gray pelt a few foxlengths in front of her. Her belly grumbled; she hadn't eaten a decent meal in days, and she was so tired…

Nightpaw opened her eyes and sighed in relief as warmth seeped through her pelt. She sat up in her nest, blinking drowsily, and suddenly felt something kick her thigh. Hawkpaw was thrashing in his sleep again, swiping his paws as though fighting.

She crouched down, watching him. Even his face was twisted into a snarl as he fought off his imaginary opponent. The faint smell of blood made Nightpaw widen her eyes. She sniffed around him until she found a small bleeding scratch on his tail. _How could he get this injury in his sleep?_

Nightpaw suddenly knew why, and she tried to convince herself otherwise. _Perhaps there's a thorn in his nest?_ She shook her head. _The Dark Forest. I should've known. How else would he be such an amazing fighter? And the other day when he told me he was doing 'important stuff'? He's training with Dark Forest warriors._

She jolted as she realized something. _I'll bet that's what is blocking his dreams! _He's_ probably supposed to be receiving dreams from StarClan!_

Nightpaw was almost disgusted at her brother. How could he not know better than to train with the Dark Forest? Those cats almost destroyed the Clans several seasons ago. She curled back up in her nest, willing herself into his dream, and closed her eyes.

The sound of water dripping filled Nightpaw's ears, and she blinked open her eyes. What looked like cave walls surrounded her, and she realized that she was dreaming. The cave was empty, but voices echoed off the smooth stone walls and entered the hollow she was in. On each wall was a large hole, a tunnel probably leading somewhere else.

Nightpaw cautiously and silently padded up to one of the holes in the wall and stuck her head through. Voices and pawsteps were approaching, and fear made her belly lurch. Glancing around desperately, Nightpaw searched for a place to hide. She lunged for another hole in the wall, but it was too late. Two cats entered the hollow, chatting. She crouched in the corner, waiting for them to spot her.

"Where are you assigned to guard tonight?" one of the cats, a tabby tom, asked.

The second cat, a slender ginger she-cat, shrugged. "I haven't gone to see Claw and Talon about it yet. This is my first time guarding by myself. I'm so excited!"

They were paying no attention to Nightpaw. She was clearly visible, a black bundle of fur against a completely gray-brown cave, but they couldn't see her at all. _Am I invisible?_

The tabby tom nodded. "You'll probably be at Station Two, over by the dock. That's the first place that I guarded by myself. There's not much action there."

_Where am I?_ Nightpaw wondered. _Who are these cats?_

"Do you know where Claw is right now?" the she-cat asked. The tabby tom motioned to his right with his tail. "He's probably at the Level Four Enrichment Area. You know how he has those private training sessions at night."

The ginger she-cat padded up to the tunnel that the tom had pointed to. "Do you think he'd be angry if I bothered him?"

The tabby nodded. "He gets very angry if any cat interrupts him during these training sessions. You should probably find Talon instead."

Nightpaw widened her eyes. _I'll bet Hawkpaw is the cat being trained right now!_ She darted across the hollow and into the tunnel. It was dark and she felt as though she were blind. She stumbled through the darkness until she spotted a light. _There!_

She burst into the clearing and widened her eyes. This hollow was certainly bigger than the one she'd just been in. The ground was covered in sand, but there were a few patches of dead leaves and grass scattered around the clearing. A small pool sat near the corner, a hole in the ceiling supplying it with water.

"No, no, that's not right."

A loud, barking voice startled Nightpaw, and she instinctively backed into the wall. A large dark tabby tom was shaking his head. "You've got to have a firm stance before you even begin the move."

"Like this?"

That was Hawkpaw's voice! The tabby tom stepped aside, revealing her pale gray brother standing in front of him.

"Yes, that's it. Now try it again."

The dark tabby tom watched as Hawkpaw leapt into the air, twisting and slashing out his claws, and landed sturdily on the ground again. "How was that?"

He nodded. "Much better."

Hawkpaw's eyes sparkled. "Can I try it with real cats now?"

"Why not?" The tabby tom turned sharply to the left. "Dirt, Flea, come in here."

Nightpaw gasped at what she saw. Two cats, both covered in scratches, scrambled into the hollow. One of them was missing an ear, and the other had no tail. Dried blood clung to both their pelts and one of them, a black she-cat, was limping heavily. They were extremely skinny, their legs like wobbly sticks.

He studied them. "Dirt, we'll use you for now. Stand there and pretend to attack him. When he leaps into the air, stand on your hind legs."

The scrawny tom padded up to Hawkpaw and crouched down. Hawkpaw jumped up and the mangy tom reared up on his hind legs. Nightpaw winced as Hawkpaw's claws met the tom's face. He stumbled backwards, blood pouring from the fresh claw marks under his eye.

"Great!" Hawkpaw's mentor praised. He turned to Dirt, who was swiping his paw over his wound, and leaned in his face. "I bet you wish you'd joined, now don't you?"

Nightpaw felt sick. _This must be the Dark Forest. How could Hawkpaw want to train in a place like this?_

xxx

**Wow. What did you guys think? I know it's a pretty stuffed chapter! Poor Owlkit ): I feel bad for killing him off. Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Have a great day/night c:**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hi y'all! I'm sooo sorry I couldn't get this chapter up yesterday. By the way, if you haven't read the update at the top of my profile, please do so. It's really important and has to do with this fic!**

**Blue: Thanks for reviewing! c:**

**Numbuh 227: Thank you! Or is it…? O.o**

**Shadow Spazz: Ya know, I guess no one really knows…I certainly don't. However I tend to use it in my fan fics just because it's a quick way to show emotion. c: Also, yeah, I know that the Dark Forest is for Clan cats. You'll just have to see! Thanks for reviewing and following! (:**

xxx

CHAPTER THREE

"_Streampaw, I need to talk to_ you."

She glanced up from her herb piles to see Nightpaw standing in the entrance of the den, looking anxious. Streampaw nodded and rose to her paws. "What's up?"

Nightpaw glanced at Pebblefur, who was re-wrapping Stormpaw's paw in cobwebs. "Um…can we maybe go somewhere else to talk?"

"Sure." Streampaw followed her sister out of the den, feeling a bit nervous. When they were up against the stone wall, she sat down. "What is it?"

Nightpaw drew in a deep breath. "Hawkpaw is training in the Dark Forest."

"What?" Streampaw's belly lurched. "He can't be!" She thought a moment. "That must be why his dreams are being blocked! How did you find out?"

"Well, I've noticed that he's been kicking and thrashing about in his sleep a lot," Nightpaw explained. "Last night, I woke up and noticed that he had a bleeding scratch on his tail in the middle of the night! When I went back to sleep, I woke up in this really strange place. It was kind of like a cave hollow. None of the cats there could see me, though. And then, I saw him training with this big dark tabby tom."

Streampaw widened her eyes. "Could that have been Tigerstar?"

"Maybe." Nightpaw shrugged. "I don't know what to do. Should I confront him about it? Or, perhaps I should just tell Smokestar—"

"No!" Streampaw gasped. "You can't tell Smokestar. He'll exile Hawkpaw. I think you should confront him."

Nightpaw nodded. "I'll try. I'm scared of how he'll react."

"I'll back you up." Streampaw touched her sister's shoulder with her tail. "Don't worry. What's the worst thing he could do?"

xxx

"Streampaw, I am so sorry." Riddle rasped his tongue over her ear. "Losing a kit is hard. I am glad that you were able to save one of them, though."

Streampaw nodded. "But how could anyone kill a kit and toss the body into a lake? The rogues must have no heart whatsoever." She suddenly felt curious. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened with the rogues when you were young?"

Riddle sat down. "I do not mind talking about it. My parents, Mist, and I lived in a small cave near the base of the mountains. There were a couple of cats that passed by often, but no other cat lived there with us. Actually, a few days before we were attacked by the rogues, a group of four cats stayed the night with us. One of the cats was heavily pregnant. They were running from the rogues as well."

"So had you ever heard of these rogues beforehand?" Streampaw asked.

Riddle nodded. "When cats passed by, they often told us news about what was going on outside our cave. They mentioned two cats who loved to kill. Anyways, a few days after the four cats left, my father was out hunting. Apparently he got in a battle with one of the cats, and was killed. One of the cats who lived nearby told us and helped us escape. We travelled to this dense forest, just behind your territory." He motioned with his tail towards the Moonpool, and pain flashed in his eyes. "It was there that the rogues found us and killed my mother."

"But you and Mist escaped," Streampaw murmured.

"That is right," Riddle mewed. "I found a spot for us to stay. It was near the trees and very close to a stream."

Streampaw nodded. "I know where that is. The stream is the WindClan stream, and it separates our territory from WindClan's."

Riddle nodded. "We were young at the time, perhaps only three moons old."

"How did you survive?" Streampaw widened her eyes.

"Well, a kind cat often came by to give us prey," Riddle answered. "Now that I think about it, the cat was probably from your Clan."

Streampaw pricked her ears. "What did the cat look like?"

Riddle looked deep in thought. "It was a tomcat. If I am remembering correctly, his fur was a golden-brown color, with brown tabby stripes."

_Brackenclaw?_ Streampaw wondered.

"But eventually, cats kept coming by the bush that we were living in, and it got too risky for us to stay there." Riddle glanced at the Twoleg den. "That is when we found this place. We never saw the cat again, so we had to teach ourselves how to hunt."

Streampaw felt sadness overwhelm her. "Riddle, your life has been so difficult. These rogues stole your kithood. I'm so sorry." She touched his ear with her muzzle. "It's not fair. Why won't Smokestar allow loners into the Clan? Firestar was a great leader!"

"Are you sure you should be talking about your leader like that?" Riddle looked nervous. "Isn't it disrespectful?"

Streampaw shrugged. "It may be, but I don't care. Not everything he thinks is right and just. Plus, he's my father."

Riddle's blue eyes widened. "Your father is the leader of your Clan?" He dipped his head. "I am standing in the presence of a princess."

"I'm not a princess!" Streampaw laughed, cuffing him lightly over the ear with her forepaw. She sighed. "If only you could live in ThunderClan…"

xxx

"Streampaw!"

Streampaw jumped upon hearing her name as she entered the camp from the dirtplace tunnel. Smokestar was padding towards her, and her belly twisted in fear. _Is he going to ask me where I was?_ "Y-yes, Smokestar?"

The dark gray tom leaned close to her ear. "Did you have any dreams last night?"

Streampaw relaxed, relief washing over her. "No, I didn't."

"Could you ask Nightpaw?" Smokestar asked. "I've go to talk to Brackenclaw about something."

Streampaw nodded. "Sure." She glanced around the clearing and, spotting her sister sharing a piece of prey with Minnowpaw, trotted over to her. "Hey, Nightpaw. Could you come here a moment?"

Nightpaw rose to her paws and followed her sister towards the stone wall. "What is it?"

"Smokestar wants to know if you had any dreams last night," Streampaw mewed. "I'm guessing aside from the dream in the Dark Forest."

Nightpaw thought a moment. "I did, actually. But I don't think it means anything."

Streampaw bristled. "Nightpaw, it's your turn to have a foretelling dream. It could mean life or death for a cat!"

"Calm down," Nightpaw growled, "it wasn't about a cat dying, or anything. I was walking in a blizzard, and I was cold, tired, and hungry. That's it."

"A blizzard?" Streampaw echoed. "Could that mean…there's going to be a snowstorm here?"

Nightpaw shrugged. "I doubt it. I'll go tell Smokestar." She padded across the clearing towards the leader's den.

Streampaw wondered how her sister was so nonchalant about her dream. _We just lost a _kit,_ for StarClan's sake! This dream could be a warning to us!_

She watched as a patrol bounded into the camp, but felt her fur stand on end when she noticed that they looked fearful.

"Smokestar!" Splashfur, the head of the patrol, called.

Smokestar appeared from his den. "What's going on?"

"We were patrolling the ShadowClan border," Splashfur explained, "and a group of cats came up to us and told us that the rogues were invading their territory. They asked for our help!"

Streampaw widened her eyes. Was Smokestar really going to risk the lives of his warriors to help out another Clan?

Smokestar turned to Brackenclaw. "I'm only going to send my most experienced warriors. Brackenclaw, I want you to lead Splashfur and Robinwing as the first attack party. I'll lead Snowstorm and Willowbreeze as the second. Mousefoot, you're in charge of the Clan until we return."

The assigned cats gathered near the entrance to the thorn tunnel and took off into the forest.

"I can't believe he's sending our warriors to help ShadowClan!" Ferntail hissed from just outside the elders' den. "Since when did he care about the other Clans?"

"I can't believe ShadowClan had the audacity to come ask for help," Flamefeather growled, flexing his claws.

Blazepaw stepped up beside Streampaw. "I can't believe Smokestar only took his best warriors to fight!"

Emberpaw shot her brother a look. "You should be grateful that we're not involved in a battle with those rogues again."

_The ShadowClan border…_Streampaw's mind began to wander, and her blood ran cold. _The abandoned Twoleg den. Riddle and Mist are so close to the battle! What if they get hurt, or caught?_

She nearly spun around and raced into the forest to make sure they were okay, but Pebblefur's voice brought her back to reality. "Streampaw, come help me get some herbs ready for when they get back."

Reluctantly, Streampaw hurried into the medicine den, trying to erase Riddle and Mist from her mind. _StarClan, watch over them!_

xxx

**Ooo, more drama. Notice how Streampaw is more concerned for Riddle and Mist's safety than she is for her own Clanmates'. This just goes to show how much she cares about them. I hope you guys liked this (short) chapter. Thanks for reading and have an awesome day! c:**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hi peeps! I'm soooo sorry about not updating the past few days! Busy, busy, busy! Dx Quick shout-out to RosetheOwl for favorite-ing this fic! Thanks a ton!**

**Numbuh 227: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :D**

**Nayeli Kigaliss: Hopefully I will. Lately I haven't had time to do anything! :c Thanks for reviewing!**

xxx

CHAPTER FOUR

_Nightpaw pricked her ears as the _patrol headed through the thorn tunnel and into the camp.

"Well, you weren't gone very long," Mousefoot commented, bounding over to them. To Nightpaw's relief, there was no scent of blood, or even rogues—just ShadowClan scent. She bristled; had it been a trick?

"We weren't needed," Smokestar announced. "The rogues disappeared as quickly as they came."

Flamefeather spat and flexed his claws. "Cowards!"

"When we arrived, they weren't there," Brackenclaw explained. "A patrol of theirs had been attacked. The Clan is broken out in a bout of greencough, and doesn't have enough healthy warriors to fight. That's why they asked for our help."

_Greencough!_ Nightpaw prayed that it wouldn't reach the ThunderClan camp.

"Thank StarClan you didn't have to fight," Graystream mewed as the patrol separated. "Were any ShadowClan cats injured?"

Smokestar nodded. "I believe an apprentice was, but no cat was killed."

Shadepaw stepped up to stand beside Nightpaw. "Why would the rogues attack ShadowClan and then just leave?"

Nightpaw shook her head. "I don't know. What do they want from us?"

xxx

"That's really strange," Stormpaw murmured, his eyebrows furrowed. "Why would they just retreat like that? Knowing them, they would go all out and attack the camp."

Nightpaw nodded. "I know."

Stormpaw shifted in his nest. "Well, on the bright side, guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Pebblefur said that I should be able to put weight on my paw in a few days." His blue eyes glinted with excitement.

Nightpaw tilted her head. "Which means…?"

Stormpaw laughed. "I'll be able to start walking again, mousebrain!"

"Really?" Nightpaw gave a little bounce. "That's great! You'll finally be able to become a warrior, then!"

"Well, not for a while." Stormpaw's whiskers visibly drooped. "It's going to take some time for my paw to get used to doing warrior things again. I won't be able to take my final assessment until I can hunt _and_ fight perfectly."

Nightpaw frowned. "Oh. At least you'll be able to start soon."

Pebblefur pushed his way into the den. "All right, lovebirds. It's time to let the patient sleep."

"We're not lovebirds!" Stormpaw and Nightpaw hissed in unison.

Pebblefur chuckled. "I know; I was just kidding."

"Goodnight," Nightpaw mewed as she headed out of the den. Stormpaw waved his tail. "See you tomorrow."

Nightpaw took one pawstep out of the den and jumped when she heard a cat call her name: "Nightpaw!" She glanced around to see Hawkpaw standing near the wall of the camp. He beckoned her over with his tail.

"What is it?" she asked, yawning. "I'm tired, so this better be quick."

Hawkpaw shuffled his paws. "I know you were spying on me."

Nightpaw flicked her ears. "What do you mean?"

"In my dream. I could see you, you know."

Her belly lurched. "Oh, that was, um…but why did every cat there act like they couldn't see me?"

Hawkpaw laughed. "Chief told them that he was expecting someone. He told every cat—including me—that if we saw an unfamiliar she-cat, to ignore them. He wanted you to be able to watch one of our training sessions without being frightened."

"Chief?" Nightpaw echoed. "Is that the dark tabby tom?"

Hawkpaw nodded. "I don't know his real name, but he told me to call him Chief. He's my mentor."

"Why are you training in the Dark Forest, Hawkpaw?" Nightpaw blurted, her heart thudding in her chest. "I thought you knew better!"

He stared at her, his ice-blue eyes wide, and burst out laughing.

Nightpaw eyed her brother; what was so funny?

When Hawkpaw caught his breath, he regained his composure. "It's not the Dark Forest, mousebrain! Does 'Chief' sound like a Clan name to you?"

"B-but…" Nightpaw sputtered, her ears hot with embarrassment. "Then where is it?"

Hawkpaw shrugged. "Chief told me that he was the leader of a group of cats that live really far away. He says that he's trained several Clan cats before, and they either ended up being leaders or the best warriors in the Clan."

"So you're training there to be a good warrior?" Nightpaw asked. "That's it?"

"Yeah," Hawkpaw replied, "and he wants to train you, too. He's been watching you, because you're my sister, and—"

Nightpaw raised her eyebrows. "Watching me?"

Her brother nodded. "The group of cats that he used to be leader of has something kind of like StarClan. He watches over us. He saw your potential, and he wants to train you, too. He thinks you can become a powerful warrior one day!"

Nightpaw was skeptical, but surprised. _Does he really think I have potential?_ "What about Streampaw and Shadepaw?"

"Streampaw is a medicine cat," Hawkpaw pointed out, shrugging. "And Shadepaw doesn't really seem special to him. So what do you say? Will you join us?"

_Should I really trust Chief?_ Nightpaw wondered. _There's no way he's just a random cat who likes to train apprentices in their sleep. But…what if he's good, and I actually end up being a great warrior? I'd do anything for ThunderClan, even train in my sleep._

She nodded. "I'll do it."

xxx

"Welcome, Nightpaw of ThunderClan. It's so nice to finally meet you." Chief's yellow eyes gleamed in the dim light of the cave. "Hawkpaw, I'm very proud of you for recruiting her. She looks like she'll make a fine warrior. Muscular build and a long tail, like you."

Hawkpaw sat up straighter, looking eager to receive his praise.

"All right, let's start out with a little mock fight to assess your skills and see if I was right to invite you into our training sessions." Chief rose to his paws and padded to the opposite side of the cave. "Are you ready?"

Her heart hammering in her chest, Nightpaw nodded and crouched down. _I've got to do well and impress him!_

"Go!"

With Chief's screech, Nightpaw lunged at him with outstretched paws. He moved easily to the side and pounced on her, crushing her with his immense weight. She struggled to get out from under him, but quickly remembered the play dead trick. She forced herself to go limp under his mighty grip. When Chief finally released his claws from her shoulders, Nightpaw rolled out from under him and reared up onto her hind legs to swipe his face with her paws.

"You're kind of a wimp, aren't you?" Chief chuckled, grabbing Nightpaw's forepaw with his teeth. She yelped, thorn-sharp pain piercing through her paw, and ripped it out of his jaws. "I'm not a wimp!"

Chief laughed, tripping her with his tail and slashing at her flank with his claws. "Come on, pretty little she-cat. Show me what you've got." Burning pain seared through her pelt and Nightpaw struggled to her paws.

"Nightpaw, use your claws!" Hawkpaw called from the side.

_Use my claws?_ Nightpaw was bewildered. Apprentices had been taught from their very first battle session to never use their claws during training. _I'm not having a normal training session right now. I've got to impress Chief!_

The dark tabby tom, clearly thinking that Nightpaw wasn't fully paying attention, leapt at her. She slithered under his belly, twisting onto her back and raking her claws along his soft underbelly. Chief hissed, nipping at her tail as he soared over her and landed firmly on his paws.

Nightpaw quickly scrambled to her paws, her mind spinning, and glanced up to see Chief leaping at her again. She ducked, rolling under him, and gasped when she felt one of his claws slice the tip of her ear. Before she could get to her paws, Chief was already there in front of her. In one swift move, he pinned her to the floor, his chest heaving.

"Wow! That was great!' Hawkpaw cheered, bounding over to the two cats. Chief sat back on his haunches and licked the scratches on his underbelly. "She put up quite a fight, once she used her claws. Not bad, Nightpaw. Not bad at all."

Gasping for breath, Nightpaw sat up. Her wounds were stinging and she could feel blood welling up from a few of them, but to her surprise she couldn't smell blood. She couldn't smell anything, in fact. She couldn't even smell Hawkpaw's scent! "Just curious…why can't I smell anything in here?"

Chief grinned. "Because you're dreaming. You can't smell things in dreams."

"But why can I feel pain?" Nightpaw huffed, rasping her tongue over her forepaw.

"Because your pain is real. When you wake, there will most likely be scabs where your wounds are." Chief rasped his tongue across his underbelly.

_That's right,_ Nightpaw thought. _That's why Hawkpaw had scratches appear while he was asleep._

"Well, Nightpaw, you've certainly proved yourself to be a worthy trainee," Chief meowed. "I can tell that I'll definitely enjoy working with you." He nodded to her. "Now clean your wounds and get up. We're going to start off easy for you."

_We're going to train, even though I was just injured?_ Nightpaw thought bitterly as she struggled to her paws wearily. _Am I making the right choice by doing this? How do I know I can trust Chief?_ She flicked her ears. _I have to. Hawkpaw wouldn't drag me into something that would harm me or the Clan…would he?_

xxx

**Would he? O.o Is Nightpaw making the right decision? Well, we know that these cats aren't from the Dark Forest now, so there ya go! I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, and that the chapter wasn't even that good…or long :c I tried! Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was so short. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


End file.
